


Sore Legs and evening meals

by Ghost_Fox_Goddess



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Fox_Goddess/pseuds/Ghost_Fox_Goddess
Summary: Oswald and Ed have been dating for a while and spend a day together. They meet up with Ivy, Jim and Lee at a restaurant where they discuss things. Oswald complains about this leg hurting, Lee has a dirty mind.





	Sore Legs and evening meals

It was a long day for Oswald and Ed. They had been dating for a while now and had both spent the entire day together. They had decided that they were going out with for dinner with Jim Gordon, Lee Thompkins and Ivy Pepper. All three other people had a reason to be there: Jim had to speak with them because of their murders which had become more frequent; Lee was discussing her part about the Narrows and Ivy was there to be with Oswald.

Oswald, Ed and Ivy jumped into the car and drove to the restaurant where they met with Jim and Lee. The five of them all sat around the table quietly. They ordered their drinks and meals and looked at each other.

"Is it possible that you two can cut down on the killing?" Jim asked.

"You want us to stop killing?" Oswald repeated confused.

"Yes" Jim said with a smile on his face full of frustration.

"Sorry, not possible" Oswald replied, smiling back.

"Your making our job harder when we could catch other criminals that are easier to catch" Jim stated.

"its your job to do this. Not my fault that your job is harder" Oswald replied.

They looked up as the nervous waiter brought their drinks to them.

Jim sighed and said "Can you at least minimise it?"

"If I had something In return then I might consider it" Oswald sipped his drink slowly.

"Fine" Jim sighed again in frustration "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Oswald said "Nothing right this second, but if I need something then you can get it me or do something for me"

"So a favour?" Jim asked.

"Most definite" Oswald said.

"Fine. I owe you a favour" Jim replied.

Ivy took a huge drink of her drink and looked up at Oswald.

"Whys Lee here again? She hasn't said anything" Ivy whispered to Oswald as she leaned closer.

"Miss Thompkins, What did you want to discuss again?" Oswald asked Lee.

"Its Lee, and I want you to stop bringing people to my place. You sent Barbara, Tabitha, Selina and Firefly. Its messing with my business" Lee said.

"I only sent them to retrieve Ed who was mocking me at the time. If you just stay out of my way then we wont have a problem" Oswald argued.

Oswald scrunched up his face and reached down to his knee.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"My legs hurting again" Oswald replied "Maybe we shouldn't have done it."

"What did you do?" Lee asked curiously.

"Ummm..." Oswald and Ed said at the same time and looked at each other, both turning a bit red.

"Please tell me you didn't..." Lee said.

"Didn't what?" Ed asked with a slight smile, like he had just been caught.

"Please say you didn't have sex" Lee replied.

Oswald and Ed looked at each other and laughed slightly.

"No. We did not" Ed said "We were jumping on a trampoline at a kids place all day."

"That's what you were doing all day" Ivy added.

They all laughed as the food was brought to them and they started eating.


End file.
